Does this Shirt Stink
by aimeekiwi93
Summary: A drabble based on a txt that youandmeotp sent me. Beca and Chloe on Santa Monica beach.


Does this Shirt Stink?

 **AN:** I was talking to a friend and she was telling me how her neighbour went up to his wife and told her to give him a hug to tell him if his shirt stunk. So this is a little drabble about that.

/

As college students, it was an unwritten rule that they had to do some sort of road trip or vacation over one of their breaks. Usually spring break, but these girls didn't follow rules and used their summer break to board a plane and fly to Los Angeles.

Why they even decided to go there, especially during summer, they didn't know. But all they knew was that it was to be their first vacation as a couple.

Dubbed 'Bhloe' by their friend, Fat Amy, Beca and Chloe had started dating in Beca's junior year, after Chloe decided she was going to fail college to remain a Bella. (Of course, everyone saw through this and knew that it was to stay with Beca). They had travelled to Denmark only a couple of months earlier to compete in the World Championship of A Capella, which they had kicked ass in.

Neither Beca or Chloe had been to LA, for Beca it was just a dream away, but Chloe had spent her whole life in Georgia, her parents focussing their money on things other than vacations.

"This is going to be our future home, babe," Beca had told Chloe when they had landed in LA.

Chloe smiled at Beca, her enthusiasm for this state, her dreams, had never dwindled. She was a little envious that the younger woman had her plans set in stone; knew exactly what she wanted to do it and _how_ she was going to get there.

The pair's first stop in LA had been their hotel, not only to dump their bags, but to change from what they had been wearing. Sure, Atlanta got warm over summer, but to rock up to California on a day like today? They were going to boil in what they were wearing, and even then, it wasn't a hell of a lot.

"Surely there's a bar around here," Chloe stated, pulling a loose, white tank over her green bikini top.

"You would think so?" Beca replied, a questioning tone to her voice. "We are kinda in LA, on the beach, during summer holidays,"

"Yeah, but this isn't Florida,"

"Well, we'll scout the beach front, surely there is some sort of bar where we can grab a drink," Beca told her, throwing on a black band shirt.

Chloe shook her head at the girl, "You know, it's, like, 89 degrees outside. You're going to roast in that shirt,"

Beca shook her head, smirking at her girlfriend. "I'm pasty as fuck. White reflects sunlight, so technically, the black is the only thing that is going to keep me warm,"

Chloe let out a giggle, loosly throwing her arms around the brunette's shoulders. "That's not how it works, babe,"

Enjoying Chloe's embrace, she placed her hands on the red heads hips, placing a kiss on her collar bone. "Science,"

"Sure," Chloe brushed off, leaning down slightly to peck Beca's lips, before removing her arms and beginning to walk to the hotel door. "You keep telling yourself that,"

Finding a bar along the beach front was surprisingly easy. Naturally, the pair were carded, but all was legit and they ordered before taking a seat outside to look out over the beach. A short while away from them was Santa Monica Beach.

"When we've finished these, we're going," Chloe said, her eyes fixed on the pier.

Beca nodded in agreement, sipping at her drink whilst admiring not only the new view, but the redhead beside her. Over two years of dating, and she couldn't get over how beautiful Chloe was.

"How about the pier?" Beca suggested.

"We can do that tonight, it's open twenty four seven,"

Making their way down onto the beach, they set up in a relatively quiet area considering the hoards of people on the sand with them. Stripping herself of her tank, Chloe put it aside in her bag, pulling out a bottle of sun screen, passing it to Beca.

"You didn't happen to put a towel in their did you?" Beca asked as she took the bottle from Chloe's grip.

Chloe rummaged through her bag a little before pulling out a small towel.

"How the fuck women fit that much in their bags, I'll never figure out," Beca said, taking the towel to sit on.

"You realise you are a woman too, babe?"

Beca playfully punched Chloe's arm, before wrapping her arm around her shoulders and pulling the ginger into her side, her head resting on the brunette's shoulder. "Babe?"

Chloe looked up at Beca, "Yeah?"

It was all so quick, Beca managed to drag Chloe in for a proper hug, making sure her face was smooshed up against her chest. "Does this shirt stink?" Beca was laughing.

Chloe pulled away quickly, not wanting to smell anything. "You are such a dork," she told her, fake scowl on her face. "I told you, you'd roast,"

Beca discarded her shirt,, exposing her black bikini, and lay back on the towel, pulling Chloe into her side. "You know you love me," she told Chloe.

"You're a weirdo,"

/

 **AN2:** Go follow my friend :) On fanfiction net she is youandmeotp and on tumblr she is kendricks-frappuccino :)


End file.
